1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 is a sectional view of a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor. As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element 81, an anode terminal 83, a cathode terminal 84, and a pillow member 85 having conductivity. The capacitor element 81 includes an anode body 811, an anode lead 812 implanted in the anode body 811, a dielectric layer 813 formed on a surface of a conductive material constituting the anode body 811, an electrolyte layer 814 formed on the dielectric layer 813, and a cathode layer 815 formed on the electrolyte layer 814. A pulled-out portion 812a of the anode lead 812 and the anode terminal 83 are electrically connected to each other through the pillow member 85. The cathode layer 815 and the cathode terminal 84 are electrically connected to each other through a conductive adhesive layer 86 provided therebetween.
In this solid electrolytic capacitor, the pillow member 85 and the anode lead 812 should be fastened to each other through means such as welding. Further, the height of the pillow member 85 should be controlled accurately at a certain dimension. The reason therefore is that a low degree of dimensional accuracy may generate failure in electrical connection between the anode lead 812 and the pillow member 85 or tilt of the capacitor element 81. So, manufacturing process becomes complicated. Additionally, a metal strip to become the pillow member 85 should be prepared. This makes it difficult to reduce manufacturing cost.
Technique of forming a stepped portion corresponding to the pillow member 85 by bending the anode terminal 83 is applicable to the aforementioned solid electrolytic capacitor. This technique eliminates the need for preparing a metal strip to become the pillow member 85. However, this technique in turn complicates manufacturing process. Further, the stepped portion and the anode lead 812 should be fastened to each other through means such as welding. Additionally, the height of the stepped portion should be controlled accurately at a certain dimension.
Technique of forming a pillow portion corresponding to the pillow member 85 by plating has been suggested in the aforementioned solid electrolytic capacitor. However, plating involves complicate process and calls for long time for formation of the pillow portion. Further, the pillow portion and the anode lead 812 should be fastened to each other through means such as welding. Additionally, the height of the pillow portion should be controlled accurately at a certain dimension.